paranormal_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis Lane
Alexis Lane I pick girls. Because I don't want to be what people want me to be. If we did that. then we would have no identity. Facts Name: Alexis Lane NickName: Lexi Age: 18 Family: Maxine_Lane History Born on 31st October, children of a werecat and a shapeshifter, Alexis and Maxine Lane were brought into the world. Their parents died when they were six, after a plane crash. They lived on the streets. Lexis, the oldest, sent her sister to a kind, rich old lady, to be looked after and work as a maid. However, she only had enough space for one. So Lexis had no choice, but to become a child prostitute to survive. She still went to school, but was called a whore. She met one girl, Jada, who she taught lots. They were best friends. Thankfully, she didn’t really have to much until she was ten. That was when they were taken to a carehome. They were happy to be safe. But at 12, the pimp who owned Lex took her away, and forced her to work again. At night, she ran away, and came back in the morning, to avoid him killing her. At 15, Max found out what was happening, and when she tried to convince her to stop, she was forced to become a prostitute too. Lex didn’t let her do much work. A 46 year old man grabbed them one night, after hiring them both, and forced them to be slaves. Max did all the cleaning, cooking, etc., whilst he rapped Lex every night, channing her to a bed. He would make them makeout, touch each other, do all sorts of creepy things for him. But one night, they fought back. He was found dead. Lex fainted, and Maxi took her to hospital. She refused to leave her side. It turned out she had trauma, and her body had been damaged because of the men. After several operations, she was ok physicly. Maxi took her, and after days of searching, found the clan of werewolfes, werebats, and werecats. They try to forget their past, and are trying to make friends. She met Jada, who happened to be a nymph. She soon realised that she was in love with her. Appearance Lex is able to change her hair and eye colours. She often changes it. She has a punk look half the time, and a tomboy look the rest. Images (30).jpg Images (26).jpg|Her younger Images (23).jpg Images (17).jpg Images (14).jpg Images (12).jpg Images (11).jpg Images (8).jpg Images (7).jpg Images (10).jpg Images (3).jpg Images (32).jpg Alexis.jpg|In hospital Images (27).jpg Images (29).jpg|Her in pjamas Images (21).jpg Images (18).jpg Images (25).jpg Images (9).jpg Images (22).jpg Images (13).jpg Images (36).jpg|Her and Jada, the blue hair one, as six year olds. Images (28).jpg|In hospital Maxine 3.jpg Her with her sissy! M and a.jpg|Lex (left) and Maxi (right) M and l.jpg|Her (right) and Maxi (left) Max and lex.jpg|Her (in bed) at hospital, and Maxi by her side Images (19).jpg|Her (right) and Maxi (left) Images (34).jpg|Her (left) and Maxi (right) Images (33).jpg|Her (left) and Maxi (right) Images (35).jpg|Her (right) and Maxi (left) Maxi and lexi.jpg|Her (left) and Maxi (right) Relationships *Maxine Lane-Twin-EPICA!!!! *Jada Dijon-Girlfriend- I'm in love with her! Love love LOVE her! Images (44).jpg M 2.jpg Jada and Lexi2.jpg|Her (brunette) kissing Jada for the first time. She's hiding her tail and cat ears. Jada and Lexi.jpg|Her (right) and Jada Personality She doesn't normally do what people say. Due to over twice as much tramua in her past than her sister, this leads her to be scared of men easily. This also was a very small factor in her being a lesbian. She loves chocolate. She is a tomboy.